OS Bonus
by Gab Lamom
Summary: Ici différents O.S en tous genres qui réutilisent les Dean et Castiel d'autres O.S ou Fic que j'ai déjà écrites. Ils seront de deux genres : O.S supplément d'histoire : Moment particulier que je n'ai que survolé ou juste évoqué dans un autre de mes écrits ou O.S Variation : Délire déviant à une histoire originelle que j'ai déja écrite.


**[**O.S Supplément de _"Jusqu'à la fin de nos jours"_**]**

* * *

**Rencontre**

* * *

_La rencontre entre Dean et Castiel du point de vue de Castiel._

_Qu'est ce qui a fait que Castiel était là ? Ne l'était plus ? Pourquoi ? Est-il vraiment toujours aussi ... audacieux quand un mec lui plait ?_

* * *

Ce Weekend là, il y avait un festival de musique dans leur ville. Alors le Samedi soir, Castiel se laissa convaincre par son ami, Michael, de venir avec lui voir les WARRIORS, un groupe local, qui jouait justement ce soir là et qui d'après lui était "un groupe de rock qui déchiiire". Castiel en avait déjà vaguement entendu parler ou lu des trucs dans les journaux locaux, sans plus, mais se dit qu'après tout, s'ils étaient si bons que Michael le disait, il allait peut-être passer une bonne soirée.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, la salle n'était pas encore bondée, mais la foule commençait à s'agglutiner à l'extérieur et Castiel fut soulagé qu'ils soient arrivés à temps pour ne pas avoir à faire la queue, il s'en était fallu de peu.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc bien placés, juste devant la scène, derrière les premiers arrivés, collés les uns aux autres, agrippés aux barrières et qu'il aurait été impossible à déloger.

La salle se remplit rapidement, prouvant à Castiel que les WARRIORS devaient vraiment être bon, au vu de l'affluence dans cet endroit, alors qu'il y avait plein d'autres concerts un peu partout dans la ville et aussi au vu de la salle qui leur avait été réservée, la plus grande ! Il se dit que ça ne devait pas être pour rien.

Quand la salle fut remplie, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent en même temps, annonçant le début du concert et la foule se mit à crier. L'ambiance était démente. Castiel regardait vers la scène et voyait les membres du groupe se placer rapidement dans l'obscurité à peine éclairée par les veilleuses des sorties de secours, il en compta six. Et quand dans un large mouvement du chanteur sur les cordes de sa guitare électrique, les lumières de la scène s'allumèrent, le public cria de plus belle et le concert commença.

Mais lui, n'entendait plus rien.

A l'instant même où la lumière s'alluma et qu'il posa ses yeux sur le chanteur, son coeur fit un triple saut périlleux dans sa poitrine et il en resta subjugué.

Michael sautait en l'air, au rythme de la musique comme tout le reste du public et lui, était figé, les yeux rivés sur ce mec qu'il voyait pour la première fois de sa vie, mais qui venait de la chambouler à un point dont il ne se rendait pas encore compte.

Michael, qui s'aperçu de son immobilisme, s'arrêta soudainement et se pencha vers son oreille.

"-Tu n'aimes pas ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Castiel décrocha ses yeux du chanteur et se pencha à l'oreille de son ami à son tour.

"-Si si... mais c'est qui ce mec ? Demanda-t-il en montrant le chanteur du doigt.

"-Qui ça ? Le chanteur ? C'est Dean, le leader du groupe et l'autre là bas, à la basse, c'est Sam, ils sont frères. Au fond, le fou à la batterie, c'est Balthazar, le mec qui saute partout là bas aux claviers, c'est Gabriel et les deux jolie poupées là à droite de Dean, c'est Jo et Anna, elles sont ensemble ! Ils sont tous homo ! A part Sam ! Ils ont formé leur groupe au "Supernatural Rainbow" ! Ils sont tous d'ici ! T'as déjà dû tous les croiser dans la rue... ils sont cool ! Finit Michael en retournant son attention sur le concert.

"_Ah non ça, ça m'étonnerais... J'm'en souviendrais si je t'avais déjà croisé toi._ Pensa-t-il en fixant de nouveau ses yeux sur Dean, au moment ou ils passaient à une autre chanson. _Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Dean..._ Continua-t-il dans sa tête comme en conversation avec le chanteur. _Hummm... J'aime bien... Je sais pas ce que tu m'as fais mais je te lâche plus...Moi qui croyais pas à ces conneries de coups de foudres, je crois que je viens de m'en prendre un en travers de la gueule... Putain Dean, comment j'vais..._

Soudain sa tête se vida. Dean venait de tourner la tête vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien. Il n'y avait plus rien autour, la salle était vide, ils étaient accrochés. Même Dean ne chantait plus. Et Michael s'aperçu que c'était son ami qui perturbait le concert... que c'était son ami que Dean regardait et à cause de lui, qu'il s'était arrêté de chanter. Du coup il le bouscula d'un coup d'épaule. Castiel reprit ses esprit tout à coup et fit un clin d'oeil à Dean, coupant leur lien et ce dernier se tourna vers son frère, avant de reprendre sa chanson.

Ce qui venait de se passer entre lui et Dean était des plus déroutant et Castiel ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'il allait lui échapper, il décida de provoquer la chance, alors, attrapant Michael par l'épaule, pour le faire se pencher vers lui, il s'approcha de son oreille.

"-Je m'en vais Mike !

"-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? J'avais pourtant cru comprendre que tu aimais bien ! Lui dit-il avec un clin d'oeil en montrant Dean du menton.

"-Justement ! Lui dit simplement Castiel avant de se noyer dans la foule.

.

Une fois sortit, il souffla une minute. La traversée du public jusqu'à la sortie avait été des plus pénibles et laborieuse, mais il était enfin à l'air libre.

Et une fois son souffle retrouvé, il longea le mur de la salle de concert, pour se retrouver derrière le bâtiment. La ruelle n'était pas très éclairée, sauf tout au fond et il distingua très bien ce qu'il cherchait, la sortie des artistes

Il allait attendre là, il fallait qu'il le voit, qu'il lui parle. Il ne savait pas trop comment il allait procéder, mais il devait tenter sa chance. Son coeur ne lui en laissait pas le choix de toute façon et battait toujours comme un dingue. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Fébrile, il s'alluma une cigarette pour se calmer un peu, mais ça ne marcha pas vraiment.

Adossé près de la porte, un pied sur le mur, il ferma les yeux, fumant clope sur clope en écoutant la voix de ce mec qui lui avait fait perdre la tête. Voix qu'il entendait en sourdine, mais l'esprit rempli de son image, de ses yeux, de ses lèvres d'ou sortait cette voix qui resterait gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire.

.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, le public se mit à crier fort, la musique s'était arrêtée, le concert était fini.

Le coeur de Castiel, qui avait fini par se calmer un peu se remit à battre la chamade.

Le moment M approchait. Il allait devoir être audacieux... Il s'était définitivement passé quelque chose entre eux, Dean l'avait ressentit aussi, il en aurait mit sa main à couper. Il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il soit concis et direct s'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui échappe.

Une petite foule vint s'agglutiner dans la ruelle au bout de quelques minutes, uniquement des filles, tout un groupe de groupies bruyantes et agaçantes et Castiel fut déçu, il n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'il y aurait d'autres gens quand il irait vers lui, les autres membres du groupe oui, mais pas tout un groupe de fans hystériques qui allaient sûrement leur sauter dessus dès leur sortie.

"-Merde ! Se dit-il à voix haute.

.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la porte de la sortie des artistes s'ouvrit bruyamment, les groupies se mirent à crier et c'est Gabriel qui sortit le premier, suivit de près par le batteur, Balthazar, qui le dépassa, ses baguettes dans les mains et se rua sur le petit groupe d'hystériques faisant mine de jouer de la batterie sur leurs têtes, leur provoquant des rires idiots et il ouvrit grand ses bras pour les emporter toutes avec lui.

Jo et Anna sortirent à leur tour et rejoignirent Gabriel qui s'était immobilisé et regardait Balthazar s'approprier toutes les groupies et faisait mine d'être malheureux. Les deux choristes se mirent d'un côté et de l'autre de lui, les mains dans les poches arrière de son jean et il posa ses bras sur leurs épaules avant de les entraîner à la suite de leur acolyte, déjà loin.

Et ils arrivaient au bout de la ruelle, quand le frère de Dean sortit précipitamment et les rattrapa en courant.

Personne ne l'avait calculé.

Il n'en manquait qu'un.

Castiel sortit son paquet de cigarette et l'amena à sa bouche pour en attraper une du bout des dents et rangea le paquet dans sa poche, quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

C'était lui.

Il avait lui aussi une cigarette aux lèvres et d'un geste rapide, Castiel rangea son briquet dans la poche de sa veste en cuir.

Dean fit deux pas, posa sa guitare par terre et sortit un Zippo de la poche de son jean pour allumer sa cigarette et c'est quand il souffla sa première bouffée, semblant y prendre un très grand plaisir, que Castiel se lança.

"-Tu m'allumes ? Demanda-t-il en lui montrant sa cigarette éteinte entre ses doigts.

Dean, qui se croyait seul, sursauta de surprise, faisant volte face immédiatement et leurs regards se plantèrent l'un dans l'autre.

A ce moment là, Castiel su tout de suite, c'était confirmé, il était bel et bien complètement et aveuglément dingue de ce mec.

"-Heu... oui ... oui. Bafouilla Dean déstabilisé.

Castiel lui sourit et s'approcha alors de lui lentement, en glissant sa clope entre ses lèvres.

Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, le coeur au bord d'exploser dans sa poitrine de sentir son odeur de cuir, sa chaleur, de le voir de si près, et Dean lui alluma sa cigarette, avant de ranger son briquet dans la poche de sa veste sans le quitter des yeux.

Castiel prit une bouffée et tourna la tête sans s'éloigner d'un millimètre de lui, pour souffler sa fumée.

"-Merci... Dit-il avant de le regarder du coin de l'oeil et de tourner à nouveau son visage vers le sien, les yeux plantés dans les magnifiques iris verts de son vis-à-vis.

Et soudain, une question des plus importante vint à l'esprit de Castiel. Était-il libre au moins ? Est-ce qu'un mec comme lui pouvait encore être sur le marché ?

"-Tu es...

"-Dean. Le coupa-t-il.

"-Oui je sais. Lui répondit Castiel qui décida en cette ultime seconde qu'il se fichait qu'il y ai quelqu'un d'autre ou pas.

"-Castiel.

"-Hein ?

"-Je m'appelle Castiel.

Et penchant la tête il se jeta à l'eau.

"-Je te le dis parce que je présume que tu n'embrasses pas les inconnus dans la rue...

Il était scié de son propre culot.

"-Heu... Non. Répondit Dean qui semblait en proie à un grand combat intérieur.

"-Et bien maintenant on se connait. Finit Castiel en jetant sa cigarette, alors qu'il n'avait tiré qu'une bouffée dessus.

Et Castiel obtint ce dont il rêvait.

Dean jeta sa cigarette à son tour, posa ses mains de chaque côté de son cou et se jeta sur lui, prenant possession de sa bouche sauvagement.

Castiel cru devenir dingue quand il sentit enfin sa langue investir sa bouche et il y joignit la sienne avec une frénésie incontrôlable. S'agrippant à sa veste en cuir, voulant l'avoir encore plus près de lui, près de son corps, il se laissa aller au bon vouloir de Dean.

Et il fut très vite exaucé, car Dean se colla aussi contre lui et le fit reculer jusqu'au mur derrière lui, pressant son corps contre le sien. Castiel n'en pouvait plus, ce mec le rendait fou.

Quand ils interrompirent leur baiser, au bout de quelques minutes complètement démentes, ils reprirent leur souffle, mais sans se lâcher, sans se quitter des yeux.

"-Putain ! Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait . Demanda Dean essoufflé.

"-Moi ? rien... On était fait pour se rencontrer. Lui dit-il complètement convaincu que c'était le cas.

Et son coeur qui battait à tout rompre en était la preuve. Mais pour lui .. qu'est ce qu'il en était ?

"-Tu ne l'as pas ressentit ? Lui demanda-t-il.

"-Je sais p'... si... oui... tu me rends dingue !

A cette phrase, Castiel sentit son coeur imploser.

"-Ravi de l'entendre. Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire de bonheur.

Puis, Castiel guida sa main droite jusqu'à sa nuque pour l'approcher de lui et glissant l'autre sous sa veste, sur sa hanche et il l'embarqua dans un nouveau baiser.

Le plaisir qui s'empara de Castiel à ce doux baiser, le fit fondre, il lâcha un léger gémissement de contentement dans leurs bouches et il sentit Dean rendre les armes. Leur baiser devint alors encore plus tendre et Castiel su qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de lui, de sa bouche, désirant à présent apprendre son corps par coeur, sûr de ne jamais s'en lasser.

"-On va chez toi ? Demanda-t-il contre les lèvres de Dean.

"-Ouais.. Dit-il tout bas simplement, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Et ils s'embrassèrent un moment encore. Ils avaient tout deux envie de plus, mais ne pouvaient ni l'un ni l'autre se détacher de ce baiser enivrant. Castiel se sentait léger, comme une impression de flotter dans son propre corps, une impression que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, que ses seuls liens avec tout le reste, c'était leurs points de contacts, tout ce qui le reliait à Dean... il n'y avait plus que ça qui comptait en cet instant.

Puis, soudainement, Dean interrompit leur baiser, prit sa main, attrapa sa guitare au vol et l'entraîna derrière lui.

Castiel serra sa main et marcha à côté de lui. Le regardant à la dérobée, il tombait systématiquement sur les moments où Dean tournait lui aussi la tête vers lui pour le regarder.

Ils marchaient vite et de plus en plus vite, ils étaient pressés, autant l'un que l'autre ils ne se touchaient plus que de la main et ce n'était plus assez.

Et quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant chez Dean, ce dernier tira Castiel vers l'ascenseur appuya sur le bouton d'appel du bout de l'index de sa main qui tenait sa guitare et lâcha finalement la main de Castiel pour passer son bras derrière son cou pour l'embrasser et Castiel enroula ses bras autour de son corps sous son cuir. Quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, ils ne se détachèrent pas l'un de l'autre, Dean ne fit que les diriger à l'intérieur de la cabine et enleva son bras de son cou pour appuyer sur l'étage.

A l'approche de l'appartement de l'homme qui allait devenir son amant, leur baiser s'amplifia un peu plus et leur excitation commença à se faire sentir physiquement. Castiel se sentait serré dans son jean ajusté et de sentir aussi la bosse que formait le sexe de Dean dans son pantalon, frotter contre la sienne, le fit trembler d'anticipation.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à l'étage du chanteur, ils se décrochèrent l'un de l'autre et Dean entraîna Castiel jusqu'à sa porte.

Il ouvrit une fausse moulure dans la rampe, en sortit un petit trousseau de clefs et Castiel en fut amusé, c'était une très bonne idée ! Lui qui perdait toujours les siennes !

"-_C'est un secret._ Dit Dean doucement.

"-_Ton secret mourra avec moi_. Chuchota Castiel en lui souriant.

Dean lui sourit en retour et ouvrit la porte.

Castiel avait déjà le souffle court, excité comme jamais et Dean semblait avoir quelques "soucis" de respiration lui aussi quand ils entrèrent et qu'il referma la porte derrière eux.

La porte qui claqua, donna le top tel un clap de cinéma.

A ce moment là, leurs vestes finirent au sol et ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. S'embrassant à perdre haleine. Sans perdre de temps, Dean faufila ses grandes mains sous le pull de Castiel et celles de Castiel glissait déjà sur la peau de son ventre.

Dean les guidait vers sa chambre, ils se cognaient partout, trop absorbés par la découverte de l'autre pour faire attention où ils mettaient les pieds et il lui enleva son pull qui finit accroché sur l'abat jour d'une lampe, suivit de près du tee-shirt de Dean, que Castiel lui retira avant de poser sa bouche sur la peau nue de son torse.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au bout de leur périple, la chambre de Dean en l'occurrence, les ceintures cliquetèrent, avant qu'ils ne se laissent tomber sur le lit et que Castiel, au dessus de Dean, ondule contre le corps du chanteur tel un serpent pour se mouler contre lui, leur faisant lâcher en coeur un râle étouffé dans leurs bouches, quand leurs sexes frottèrent l'un contre l'autre au supplice dans leur cages de tissus.

La nuit ne faisait que commencer...

Car ils s'aimèrent toute la nuit et s'aimeraient toute la vie.

La vie de deux âmes sœurs qui se sont retrouvées au hasard d'un concert de rock.

.

FIN

* * *

**Non ! **

**Je n'écrirai pas le slash ! **

**Vous imaginez un peu le boulot?! TOUTE LA NUIT A DÉCRIRE EN DÉTAIL ! Ils ne se sont laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée qu'au levé du soleil ! ****J'mettrais 6 semaines à l'écrire un slash pareil vu le temps qu'il me faut pour en écrire un normal ! LOL**

**Sinon... j'espère que vous avez aimé connaitre la version Castiel de leur rencontre... J'avait cette histoire dans ma tête et je me suis dis que ça serait marrant de la coucher sur écran. **

**J'écrirai peut-être d'autres histoire sur ce petit couple particulier... J'ai des idées... **

**Une tite review ? ^^**


End file.
